Summer at the Burrow
by emnic
Summary: After their 6th year, Hermione and Ron plan to spend the summer together at the Burrow. Will their tempers get the best of them or will they work it out and love be found. My summary isn't good the story is much better! READ!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_ This takes place after their 6th year. They aren't hunting for Horcruxes. Please read and leave a review.

* * *

¨See you soon Harry!¨

Hermione gave him a big hug before giving Ron a hug and running over to her parents. Ron's ears were bright red as he walked over to Harry.

¨Don't worry about the Dursley's, we will come and get you as soon as we can mate!¨ he said.

¨Great! I think I might be able to hold out until I'm 17 because I've been wondering what Dudley would look like with a pig's nose….¨

Harry kept talking but Ron wasn't listening. He was looking for Hermione. Where did she go? Finally he caught her brown curly hair moving towards the exit.

¨Sorry Harry! I'll see you soon but I really have to talk to Hermione.¨

And off he ran. Just as he left, Ginny came walking over to say goodbye. She noticed Harry grinning.

¨What are you smiling at?¨ She asked while giving him a kiss.

¨Ron running off to talk to Hermione. I wish he'd tell her how he feels. Everyone but him can see how she feels for him.¨

Now Ginny was also smiling. ¨Same for Hermione. The whole Lavender situation was hard for her. And she would really be happy with him. Probably just as happy as I am with you.¨

Ginny kissed him again and put her arms around him, She was going to miss him while he was at the Dursley's. She gave him one last kiss before forcing herself to let go. ¨I'm going to write to you all the time just until you get to the Burrow. Once you come we can spend the rest of our summer together, alone.¨

Harry smiled. He gave her one last kiss and went to find the Dursley's.

* * *

¨Hermione! Hold on!¨

Ron ran to catch up with her. When she saw who was calling her name she stopped. She wondered what he could want.

¨Hi Ron. Is everything okay?¨

¨Everything is fine. I just needed to talk to you before you left.¨

¨Sure. Um, Mum, Dad, I can meet you at the car if you want to take my things.¨ Hermione's mother just smiled as she pulled her husband outside.

¨So what are you planning on doing this summer Hermione?¨

¨Um well. I don't really know but I guess my parents might have planned something, we haven't talked about it yet. I guess I'll be coming to the Burrow before school starts though. Probably once Harry gets there. But, well, why do you ask?¨

Ron could feel his hands start to shake and his body get tense.

¨Why does this always happen?¨ He thought. ¨I always have lots to say when she's not around and then when I'm with her my mout hand brain don't seem to work.¨

He tried to get something out while she stood there waiting. He tried severaly times but each time he froze when he started.

¨Well, um,… you see…I, um, I, (takes a deep breath) if you didn't have any other plans(another deep breath) you don't have to wait until Harry comes for you to come to the Burrow. What I mean is, neither one of us has plans and so I'm inviting you to the Burrow for the summer. If you want.¨

Hermione could feel her heart beating so fast. Everytime she was left alone wiht Ron it happened, but that last statementblew her away and made her feel faint. Had he really just asked her out to his house for the summer? She answered honestly.

¨Well, um, I'm blown away and I'm at a loss of words.¨

Ron quickly added. ¨No don't worry about it! I figured you would want to spend your summer with your parents and then come when Harry did. We can forget I asked. It really isn't a problem, I just thoguht you might….¨

Hermione could tell he was embarrassed by his red ears and the way he was ramblign and looking down told her he was uncomfortable. She spoke up fast. ¨No! Ron, I would love to come. I just have to check with my parents. They might have planned something. And your mother is okay with having me around for a few extra weeks?¨

¨Well I hadn't actually asked her, but she loves you so I don't think she would mind.¨

¨Well I need to go find my parents. Find your Mum and ask and meet me back here in 5 minutes?¨ Hermione walked away content that Ron was smiling like a fool. She went in search of her parents.

Ron quickly found his Mum who had been waiting for him.

¨Ron, did you tell Harry we would come and get him soon?¨

¨Yes Mum. He mentioned something about Dudley and a pig. But I was wondering if Hermione could come to the Burrow for the summer with us? I mean if her parents agree. She doesn't have anything else planned.¨

¨Ronald Weasley why did you even ask! Of course she can stay! Why didn't you think of this sooner?¨ She was beaming at him. And staring. I twas starting to scare him.

¨Well I'll go find her to tell her…¨

* * *

**Review! The next chapter is already done but due to my slow typing it might take a while. I also have the week off from school so I am busy with friends. I'm trying my hardest to find time to type it. Review so I can improve!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note:_ okay here's chapter 2! Hopefully the next one will be up faster!

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Hermione had found her parents.

¨Everything okay Hermione?¨ her mother asked with a smile.

¨Everything's great! Well, we don't really have anything planned this summer, right?¨

¨Well no,¨ her father had that look on his face. ¨But what are you getting at?¨

¨Well Ron asked me to his house for the summer.¨ she smiled.

¨Hermione, you haven't even been home yet. I don't want you to go. You can go when you usually do.¨ Her father's tone meant no more questions, end of discussion.

¨Mum, can I talk to you? Now please!¨

They walked a few steps away from teh car and Hermione's father. Hermione looked at the mother and gave her a pleading stare.

¨Mum after the incident with Lavender, I didn't even know how we could still be friends, but now…we are back to how we were before. I really want to go, and it's important. You don't know how hard it must have been for Ron to find the courage to invite me. So I know that he's really trying to make things better. Please let me go!¨

Hermione's mother had been heartbroken for her daughter when she was informed of the ¨incident¨with Ron and Lavender. She had noticed for a long time how Hermione felt about Rom. She hated to have miss seeing her over the summer. But she really seemed happy.

¨Well is Mrs. Weasley okay with it? Didn't you write something about a wedding?

¨Yes she knows (a small lie wouldn't hurt) and his brother Bill is getting married in August. I would be sharing a room with Ginny like always and Harry is going too (another little lie), please!¨

¨I'll talk to your father.¨

Hermione beamed at her mother while restraining herself from jumping upa nd down. Her mother was already deep in discussion with her father.

¨She really wanys to go. Don't you remember the letters she kept sending, how sad she was? She says things are finally back to how they were before. I'm sure Ron's mother will watch them and Harry is going.¨

¨But the whole summer? We don't see her all year because she stays with them over the breaks and you want to give her up for the summer too?¨

¨We are not giving her up. These are her friends who she wants to be with. We are letting her go for the summer to be happy. She is happy again. Let her go.¨

¨Fine, but she better come home for Christmas this year.¨

After seeing her mother turn around smiling, Hermione couldn't stop jumping up and down.

* * *

Ron made his way outside to look for Hermione. He quickly found her saying bye to her parents and giving them hugs. She was going to spend the summer with him!

¨Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger.¨

He smiled politely and was relieved when they smiled back. He helped Hermione with her things and started to walk away to find his parents. Hermione's father pulled him away.

¨What are you planning on doing this summer with my daughter?¨

Ron's ears went red and he tried not to look down. He couldn't think of anything to tell him. Truthfully he hadn't thought about what they were going to do.

¨After what you put her through this year, you should be pleased that she's even talking to you. THe fact that she wants to stay with you and convinced us to let her, well you should thank the heavens.¨

¨Mr. Granger what happened this year was a mistake. I never meant to hurt her and I guess I just want a chance to tell her how sorry I am. I promise i twill never happen again.¨

¨You better not or no matter what you feel for each other, I will never let you see her again.¨

Then he walked away. Ron stood there for a moment thinking about their talk.

¨God I was such an idiot this year. I should never have gone out with Lavender and done that to Hermione. Wait, what did he mean by 'what you feel for each other'. Does that mean that Hermione likes me? I thought she hated Lavender for messing up our friendship. If she likes me then I have more chance than I thought this summer.¨ he thought to himself as he walked toward Hermione.

¨What did my dad want to talk to you about?¨

¨Nothing.¨

¨Don't lie. What did he want?¨

¨Nothing I promise¨

She hit Ron hard on the shoulder and glared at him.

¨Ow! What was that for!¨

¨Tell me what he wanted!¨

¨He, um, wanted to know if I was of age, so that I could fix his watch. I told him I was of age but there are too many Muggles around.¨

¨He didn't ask you that! Just tell me!¨

¨I did just tell you! He wanted to know if…¨

Hermione had already stormed off towards the rest of the Weasleys leaving Ron with her things. Nice way to start the summer Ron.

* * *

**Review! Tell me what you want to see happen!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing of Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is lucky because she does. And again I do not!

* * *

The whole way back to the Burrow, Hermione wouldn't look at Ron.

¨If she likes me, why is she always getting angry and cross with me?¨ he thought. ¨Maybe,…no, I can't actually tell her what he said. I already made her angry and we're not even home yet. How are we going to make it through the summer?¨

At the same time, Hermione felt like she was going to explode, as the car wasn't big enough for both her and Ron at the moment. She hoped that they would get there soon.

¨He is such a prat! He couldn't just tell me! What if my Dad mentioned…¨

She looked sideways at Ron. He caught her looking and smiled at her.

¨Oh God! He knows! Dad had to have mentioned about me liking him, otherwise he would be mad at me too. Still, he is an insensitive jerk sometimes. Why aren't we there yet? I need to talk to Ginny! Maybe this was a bad idea. I'm already mad and not talking to him, and we have to be together for 2 months? This was a mistake!¨

Ron caught Hermione looking his way so he tried to smile to let her know he was sorry. She looked away for the rest of the trip.

When they got to the Burrow, Hermione and Ginny grabbed their trunks and headed up to the room. Hermione quickly shut the door behind them.

¨Do you think Ron likes me, like more than a friend?¨

¨How many times and way am I going to have to tell y ou? He is crazy about you, just like you are for him. You just both need to step up and take a risk. Try talking to each other about how you feel.¨

¨Well it might help if he stopped being so big-headed. I mean he really couldn't see that I liked him. So he goes out with Lavender! Then I do forgive him and right away he makes me mad at him again! Stupid git! How are we going to make it through the summer?

Ginny tried not to laugh. ¨Yes, Ron is pig-headed! Yes, he often says and does stupid things. No one's perfect. You are stubborn and a know it all! Forget what he said or didn't say. Just tell him how you feel, because I know that he feels the same way. He invited you here to show you that he really is sorry. Now go find him before things get worse.¨

With that, Ginny opened her trunk and started unpacking. Hermione slowly went downstairs. She could see Mrs. Weasley preparing supper and Ron sitting outside.

¨Mrs. Weasley so you need help?¨

¨No, Hermione dear. Thank you for asking. Supper should be ready in an hour though.¨

¨Okay I think I might go for a walk.¨

¨Don't go too far.¨ Mrs. Weasley went back to her things.

Hermione walked outside. She was about to walk right by Ron when she thought about what Ginny said. When she turned around she bumped right into him.

¨Oh God! Sorry Mione! I just wanted to say sorry. Your dad didn't want me to tell you, but he just asked me to look out for you and make sure you were safe.¨

¨Forget about it. It was a stupid argument. Wait, did you call me Mione?¨

He was speechless. His ears went red right away. ¨Did I really just say that?¨ he wondered.

Hermione hated when people tried to shorten her name or gave her a nickname, but she let it go. Well, after his ears went red.

¨I was going for a walk, if you want to come?¨

He must have still been in shock because he never answered but when she walked away, he followed. She was pleased. When she go to the end of the road, she didn't know where to go. She stood there and looked around trying to find a direction to go. She could hear Ron coming up behind her.

Ron grabbed her hand and strted to lead her into the woods nearby. Hermione felt her heart start to beat faster. They were on a narrow path and suddenly there was a small shelter in front of them.

¨I built this with Ginny the year Fred and George left. We spent all of our time here. Come look at the best part.¨

They walked behind the little shelter. Still holding Ron's hand, she followed him down another path and got a gorgeous view of the sunset. There was some rocks that were big enough to sit on. Ron pulled her over and sat down. He never let go of her hand. She smiled at him but kept the comfortable silence. When she looked at him again, he had a lopsided smile on his face and she wasn't sure what to make of it. As she looked away, Hermione felt a tug on her arm and turned back to meet Ron's lips on hers. She was in such a shock that she almost forgot to close her eyes.

When they did pull apart from their first kiss, she was blown away. She looked down, unsure of what he would say. She spotted some flowers and decided to focus on them to calm her nerves. Suddenly she thought. ¨Those are lavenders!¨ The word lavender triggered memories of Ron and Lavender last term. She tried to ignore the feelings and she desperatly tried not to cry but it was too much to hold in. She started to leave before he saw her cry and yelled over her shoulder. ¨Don't be late for supper!¨

Ron couldn't believe it. After years of waiting, he had finally kissed Hermione Granger. He felt excited and happy. But when they pulled apart she wasn't looking at him. He felt very panicked all of a sudden. The first thought through his head was, ¨Am I that bad a kisser?¨

He swore he saw tears in her eyes and then all of a sudden she got up and ran away leaving him there stunned. He sat dumbstruck and confused. He started talking to himself outloud.

¨What just happened? Everything just now was perfect. She's probably still mad about last term. But I thought she had forgiven me. God! What did I do? What am…..¨

Hi seyes fell to the flowers. He seemed to stare at them for ages and then it dawned on him. They were lavenders! He remembered moments from last term.

¨If this is what I remember, then I can't imagine what Hermione must see.¨

Ron silently promised himself that Hermione was going to see how sorry he was. Determined, he set off towards the Burrow to make things right once and for all.

* * *

**Yay for the drama! Review like crazy please!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note:_ Okay so this really shouldn't be a chapter but I don't think that it would hav been a good way to end the last one and the next part(almost done writing, typing may take a while..) is going to be too long. So it got put up by itself. sorry for the long note. and since I haven't added one yet..

Disclaimer: I do not own the harry potter characters, they belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling! but yeah i don't own them..

* * *

Hermione ran the whole way back towards the Burrow. She stopped just before she came to it though. She sat down at the edge of the road and cried. After what seemed like forever, she pushed away the memories and calmed herself down. With a new plan to pretend nothing happened, she walked into the house smiling, and got ready for supper.

Ron didn't have a plan. But he knew that if his Mum or Ginny saw that he had upset Hermione, let alone made her cry, he was in for it. So he decided it would probably be better if he just left Hermione alone for the evening. He would make it all better tomorrow. He prayed the whole was back to the Burrow that nobody would know anything. With hesitation, he walked into the house unsure of what would happen.

¨Ron. Good that you're back. Go wash up for supper so that we can start.¨

His mother didn't seem angry and Ginny was peacefully reading on the sofa. Hermoine was deep in conversation with his dad, making him laugh. He figured that she didn't say anything so neither would he.

Supper went on as normal but they didn't look at each other. Hermione excused herself right away after supper and went to her and Ginny's bedroom. When she didn't come back down, Ron decided that he might as well go to bed too.

As he left the room, he noticed one of Hermione's muggle gadgets. He had listened to her explain how it worked. It was an empee three or something, well it played music. He picked it up and took it with him to his room. It didn't take him long to get it to work.

He put the headphones on and listened to the music. As he fell asleep thinking of Hermione, he also thought about how he was going to fix this big mess.

* * *

**Review! Like always its nice to know what you think! Thank you to those who have reviewed already. It is very much appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note_: Here is chapter 5! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!! It is nice to see that there are people who want this to continue!! So it shall.

_Disclaimer _: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. I so wish I did own some of it but I don't. I'm just using it to write this incredible story.

* * *

When Ron woke up, he knew what he had to say. He had figure dit all out in his head. He was going to make everything better. As soon as he left his room, he knew it was early. He couldn't even hear his mum making any breakfast. As he walked fown the stairs, he saw his mum, and to his suprise Ginny too. He cringed anticipating what they were going to say. He slowly backed away and turned to go back upstairs.

¨She didn't tell me what happened. She didn't want to talk about it, but she cried most of the night.¨ Ginny's voice was cold and he could feel her eyes glaring at him.

Ron turned around and Ginny was still glaring at him but at least his mum didn't seem to know what was going on, for the moment.

¨I figured out exactly how I'm going to fix everything, I promise. I just need some time to get things ready. Do you think you could help me?¨

¨Ronald, does this mean that you did something to hurt Hermione again?¨ Molly's question was answered with a quick nod. ¨Well then, what do yo need?¨

¨Could you maybe make a picnic for us?¨

She took out her wand and food was flying around the kitchen before he knew it.

¨And what exactly am I going to have to do?¨ Ginny asked.

¨Well can you get her ready, and have just have her waiting around noon?¨

¨Fine. If you do manage to tell her sorry, stop messing up! I don't think she can handle anymore, not form you. And the next time, she will hex you, then I will hex you when she's done.¨

Ron walked outside with the music player. After thinking about it , he knew exactly where he wanted to say how he felt. On the way to the village, there was a relatively unknown path that led to this waterfall. It was well hidden and he knew that it would be perfect. So that's where he went.

* * *

Back at the Burrow, the task of getting Hermione out of bed seemed impossible to Ginny.

¨Hermione, get up. Mum sent your breakfast up. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione! Get out of bed!¨

Ginny let some sunlight into the dark room. Hermione slowly groaned and pulled the covers over her head. Ginny thought about how she could get her out of bed. Just as she went to spray some water in her face, Hermione cried out,

¨Don't even think about it Ginny Weasley! Please just leave me alone. I can't get out of bed today, it's just too hard. I can't face…him. I never thought I would be the girl who can't get out of bed because of a boy, but here we are. Everything is ruined!¨

Hermione sat up and buried her face in her hands. She sobbed while a stunned Ginny stared at her in confusion.

Ginny finally snapped out of her shock. She ran over to her friend and hugged her tightly. After a few minutes of this, the sobbing stopped. Ginny gently tried to get the truth from her.

¨Hermione I'm your best friend. You can tell me what happened. I need to know what he did that upset you this muché Come on, it will be okay.¨

Hermione composed herself and Ginny was right beside her the whole time smiling reassuringly.

¨What idiotic thing did he do this time?¨

Hermione started to smile but it dissappeared quickly. ¨Yesterday after I talked to you, I decided to go for a walk. Ron was outside and I was going to ignore him but instead I decided to let it go and forget about it. He said sorry and I invited him to come with me. He did.¨

Ginny cautiously asked her next question. ¨So what happened?¨

¨I didn't know where to go at the end of the road, but he grabbed my hand. He led me to this spot where we got the best view of the sunset. He didn't let fo of my hand and well, he kissed me. It was perfect Ginny, really perfect. It was nothing less than what I had hoped for.¨ Hermione's eyes filled with tears once more but she forced herself to go on. ¨I was in shock and I couldn't even look at him I was so nervous. So there I was staring at the ground. And I see these flowers. Guess what kind they were. Lavenders!! Everything from last year came back. I was suddenly furious at him even when I had decided to let it go. All I could see where him and Lavender together, practically attached at the face. I ran away from there, and I stopped at the side of the road just before here. I just sat there crying. I finally pushed away the feelings and came in for supper. It was so hard not to cry and to sit through supper.¨

Hermione had told all of her thoughts and feelings to Ginny last year. So Ginny knew how much Hermione was hurting at the moment. She silently prayed that Ron knew how much he had hurt Hermione. She also prayed she could get Hermione out of bed to see Ron so that he could apologize.

¨Hermione, I don't know what to say. I know you are sad and angry, but right now I need you to trust me. Get out of bed, get ready like nothing is wrong, and come downstairs. It's just me and Mu mat home right now. I promise that everything will be alright.¨

Hermione slowly got out of bed and gave Ginny a hug. Ginny left the room hoping that her promise wouldn't have to be broken.

Ginny went doenstairs and ate her lunch by herself. Partway through, Pig came flying in and brought her a letter.

_Gin,_

_I hope that you were able to get Hermione to come see me. Pig will wait and show her where to go. If she changes her mind and decides not to come, please tell her that I will be sitting here waiting until she does._

_-Ron_

Ginny finished her lunch and waited. Finally Hermione did come down. She was wearing some old jeans and a simple t-shirt. It looked like she hadn't even brushed her hair. She sat down beside Ginny looking at the door nervously.

¨You promise that he's not going to come walking in the door any minute?¨ Hermione said this in a whisper.

¨I promise. Mum doesn't know much, other then you are not too happy today. So she has a suprise for you. She hopes it will cheer you up. She said to take Pig and he will show you where to go.¨ Ginny smiled. She wasn't sure where the idea that it was her Mum's idea came from, but Hermione seemed to have accepted it.

¨Wait. Why is she using Pig?¨ Hermione's voice sounded scared and unsure all of a sudden.

¨Oh, Errol is away with a lette rand Pig wasn't being used.¨ Ginny tried to sound natural.

¨Okay let's go.¨ She looked at Pig and he flew out the window. Hermione got up and followed him, slowly walking away from the Burrow.

* * *

Ron had it all figured out, and everything was ready. He stood there waiting. If she didn't come, he didn't know what he was going to do. ¨Please let her come.¨ he thought to himself. Just after that thought, Pig came and landed on a rock near him. Ron looked up hopefully.

* * *

Hermione had walked almost the whole way to the village following Pig. Just before they got there though, Pig headed into the trees at the side of the road. Hermione lloked at the trees confused, until she saw a path that she had never noticed when passing by before. Hesitantly, she slowly moved into the trees. Although it was very sunny out, the sun was blocked out, making it very dark.

¨Lumos.¨ Hermione whispered, before moving anymore, afraid to trip. She continued down the pat hand quickly noticed that it was lit up. Ahead of her on the path were, she assumed, fireflies enchanted to light the way for her. She followed them a little more sure of where she was going. Just then she came to a piece of parchement floating in the air right in her face. Hermione grabbed it curiously, wondering what it was about.

* * *

**Chapter 6 is coming! I'm trying to work out some problems that I've come accross but it is nearly done. I promised myself that after this weekend I would stay away from fanfiction for a while (read my special author's note) so lets hope its done and up before then!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note_: Chapter 6! Enjoy!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME. I am just borrowing.

* * *

Hermione looked at the writing so familiar to her. It wasn't Mrs. Weasley's, like she had expected, but Ron's. Her thoughts flashed back to what Ginny had said. How she had promised that everything would be alright. Somehow, Ginny was involved in whatever was going on. Hermione looked back to the parchement and actually read the words.

_Hermione,  
__I've made mistakes that I can't erase  
I'll try to do it right this time._

¨Okay then,¨ Hermione thought. ¨Ron's writing, on the parchement, with those words. What is going on?¨

Although she was sure this had something to do with Ron, she continued walking further into the woods. She came upon a second parchement.

_The good and the bad times we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

Hermione focused on the first line. ¨We definitely have had our ups and downs,¨she thought. ¨But last year was almost too hard to handle.¨ She was convinced that Ginny had lied, because she could not see how this had anything to do with Mrs. Weasley.

The third parchement was onle a few steps from the last.

_Becasue if falling for you girl is crazy,  
Then I'm going out of my mind_

Hermione read the word over and over. They were from the songs in her mp3. ¨When did he listen to them?¨ she thought, convinced that this really was all about Ron.

She sat down and tried to figure out what was going on. Though she was called the brightest witch of the gereration, she was completley at a loss. The only possible explanation she found was that Ron was behind all this, trying to tell her something. The thoguht that it was Ron doing all this made her dismiss the idea right away. She stood back up and contemplated going back to the Burrow. But her curiosity won, and she walked until she found another message.

_I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
Once in a lifetime, means there's no second chance  
So I believe that you an me should grab it while we can_

She had no idea where this was going. Hermione reread all of the messages and was still confused. She walked on and found a 5th message.

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say, and watching you walk away  
I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you_

The End

Hermione sat down again and reread everything. ¨Being so close and watching you walk away…a bit of déja vu from yesterday?¨ Then it clicked. ¨This is some sort of apoplogy from Ron! He thinks everything will be better just by saying so? And what's this, I'll be waiting for you...Oh. So he thinks that I'll read this, find him at the end, and forgive him!¨ Hermione jumped up and took off down the path. She turned a corner and saw him. She walked over to him, unsure of what she was going to say. Ron spoke suddenly, but quietly, looking straight at Hermione.

¨I'm sorry. Somehow last year, things with us got messed up. I will always regret going out with Lavender.¨

She didn't hear the ¨I'm sorry¨, just the rest, and it pushed her over the edge. (A/N: Hermione's rant!)

¨Then why did you do it? Why did you go out wiht her? Why did you find it necessary to flop around like a pair of eels everynight in the Common room? I tried all last term to figure it out, to understand why. I couldn't and I still can't!¨ Her voice was slowly rising in volume and her cheeks were becoming more and more flushed. She tried rubbing the tears away that were forming in her eyes. ¨It's tearing me apart. I have been trying to pretend like nothing happened last term, to get things back to how they were before, but I can't do it anymore! I deserve an explication! Why!?¨ Her voice cracked as she cried out the last word.

Tears were now flowing freely, and Hermione fell down clutching her stomach. She was crying but no sound came out. Her body was no longer under her control as she began to shake and continued sobbing. She had forgotten that Ron was there, because she jumped slightly when he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up into a hug.

Ron held her close and whispered in her ear. ¨Listen to me. My biggest regret is not telling you how I felt sooner. I realized I don't want to lose you without having you know. I thought for the longest time that I liked you in a brotherly way. Then you went to the Ball with Viktor. I knew it wasn't anymore. I was jealous to see you with someone else. It killed me that he got to dance with you. I'm finally ready to let you know. I'm in love with you. It's only ever been you.¨

Hermione had stopped crying by now. At the last statement, she had looked up, staring straight into Ron's eyes. She figured that this was all a dream.

¨What?¨ she asked.

¨You heard me. I love you. It took me about a minute yesterday to figure out why you ran away and I'm sorry that it had to happen. I don't think I will ever be able to tell you how much I'm sorry.¨

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. ¨You just did.¨ She closed her eyes, wanting this moment to last forever.

* * *

**This chapter was actually the whole idea behind my story. The idea with the song lyrics just came to me. I have to admit that I don't think it turned out as well as I had hoped, but I am still proud of it. So I'm taking a break for a while but review, and see you when the next chapter is done. Any ideas for future chapters may be used!! Hope you liked it so far.**


End file.
